El Día de Padres
by Xime Son
Summary: Se llevó a cabo un festival en la escuela de Goten y Trunks, donde los niños deben de ir acompañados de sus padres. Qué pasará cuando Vegeta llama huérfano a Goten. Basado en el capitulo "El dia de Padres" de Hey Arnold. Tiempo antes de la pelea de Buu.


_**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.**_

_**En esta historia está basada en el episodio "El Día de Padres" de la serie ¡Oye Arnold!**_

_**Trunks y Goten están en el mismo grado escolar, aunque sé que las edades son diferentes los adapte en este fic a que tuvieran una edad similar para estar en el mismo grado y misma escuela.**_

**El Día de Padres.**

_Por la noche en la casa de los Son._

-Y así fue como nuestro padre logró obtener la paz de la Tierra una vez más… - Contaba un chico a su hermano menor a la hora de dormir.

-Y que más pasó hermano, cuéntame más esa es mi historia favorita – Decía un pequeño con el mismo rostro de su padre.

- No Goten lo siento ya es hora de dormir, mañana podremos continuar la historia ¿de acuerdo? – decía Gohan con una mirada de tranquilidad mientras terminaba de arropar a su hermano menor.

Después de esto Goten se quedó dormido pensando en las historias de su padre, que aunque no lo conoce lo impresiona lo hace querer saber más de él, de ese gran héroe que salvo La Tierra más de una ocasión, sentía tanta emoción con cada historia que siempre se quedaba con ganar de escucharlas una y otra vez más.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Goten llegó muy temprano como siempre solía hacerlo, llegaba volando junto con Gohan; éste lo dejaba primero en la escuela primaria y después volaba a la preparatoria. Goten se encontraba en su salón de clases que poco a poco fue llenándose de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Trunks, ambos niños de saludaron y estuvieron platicando por algunos minutos hasta que el profesor entro al salón de clases.

-Niños les he entregado otro anuncio para recordarles la semana de los torneos para padres; este fin de semana será un festejo para esas personas especiales; sus mamis y papis, esas personas que tienen la responsabilidad de cuidarlos, educarlos y protegerlos- Decía el profesor mientras que Goten reflejaba una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Vaya al grano profesor, cuales son los premios- Decía Trunks

-Claro el primer lugar se llevara este enorme trofeo y los demás lugares estos listones- Decía el profesor mostrando los premios a la clase para la sorpresa de todos excepto Goten.

-Oye Goten, tú iras al fin de semana para padres, quiero decir llevaras a tu hermano y a tu mamá, ya que tú no tienes papá…- preguntaba Iki un compañero de su clase con inocencia la cual fue interrumpida por una leve patada de Trunks quien se sentaba detrás de él y a un lado de Goten.

-Iki….- Balbuceo Trunks

Goten solo continúo observando la hoja de actividades para el fin de semana que le había dado el profesor…

Después de clases los dos jóvenes sayayins se encontraban saliendo de la escuela, Trunks esperaba a que Bulma o Vegeta llegaran por él, o por lo menos que alguien llegara sino se iría volando, mientras que Goten esperaba por Gohan para irse juntos a casa. Trunks notó que su mejor amigo estaba algo serio e incluso triste se podría decir, sospecho que se debía al comentario desatinado de Iki.

-Oye Goten no crees que será genial el día de los padres, es decir habrá toda clase de competencia, carreras de sacos, lanzamientos de huevos, mucha comida… y muchas más cosas divertidas…- Decía un emocionado chico de cabellos lilas que a la vez pensaba si Vegeta se prestaría para algo así.

-Si suena divertido, pero no creo poder asistir…- Decía un muy desanimado Goten

-¿Qué, por qué no iras? estaba seguro que tú y yo sacaríamos todos los premios- Decía Trunks un poco triste

-Es que lo que sucede es que todos irán con sus padres y yo pues tengo a mi mamá, pero sólo a ella, Gohan es mi hermano y no sé si quiera participar como mi papá- Decía Goten mirando el suelo con una mirada llena de tristeza

-¿Qué estás loco? Tu mamá fue guerrera de artes marciales y es bastante fuerte, y tu hermano, o sea tu hermano derroto a Cell, debe ser el chico más fuerte del planeta o del universo- Decía Trunks tratando de convencer a su amigo

-No lo sé quizá no lo recuerde, ahí viene Gohan ya me voy, hasta mañana Trunks- Se despidió Goten de su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto en el camino a casa Gohan noto que su hermanito se encontraba serio y eso no era nada normal en él.

-¿Te sucede algo Goten?- Pregunto el hermano mayor.

-Eh… no nada hermano…- contesto Goten

-Es sobre el evento de tu escuela de mañana verdad, ya te dije que yo iré contigo y con mamá no tienes porque preocuparte- Dijo Gohan tratando de animar a su hermano

-Sí pero…- Decía el hermano menor

-Pero nada, ya verás que ganaremos todos los premios- Decía un emocionado adolescente

Mientras tanto no esperaban que cuando llegaran a casa se encontrarían a su madre entrenando sus mejores técnicas de pelea y concentración.

-Vaya mamá pero qué haces- Pregunto el mayor de los Son

-No lo vez estoy preparándome para la competencia de mañana nosotros tres seremos los ganadores de todos los premios del salón de Goten- Decía Milk haciendo unas poses extrañas. – No dejaremos que Bulma y Vegeta nos derroten, debemos estar listos, por cierto Goten sabes si Trunks convenció a su padre de ir con lo gruñón que es- Decía Milk mientras lanzaba patadas al aire

-Creo que sí mamá, la señora Bulma lo amenazo con destruirle su máquina de gravedad- Dijo Goten.

-Si en verdad ira, practicaré contigo mamá, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros, ¿entrenas con nosotros Goten? – Pregunto Gohan.

-Eh… no, tengo que hacer mi tarea, estaré en mi habitación- Dijo el pequeño dejando a su hermano un poco confundido.

Después de una larga tarde de entrenamiento entre Gohan y su madre se llegó la hora de dormir, Gohan y Goten compartían el cuarto y Gohan siempre le contaba a su hermano alguna historia de su padre antes de dormir.

-Hola pequeño, que historia quieres que te cuente hoy- Decía Gohan a su hermano que se encontraba ya acostado en su cama.

-Hoy no tengo ganas de escuchar ninguna historia hermano, sólo quiero dormirme ya- Dijo Goten sin ánimos

-De acuerdo como tú quieras, mañana será un día largo es mejor descansar- dijo Gohan un poco decepcionado ya que tenía ganas de contar una de las tantas historias de su padre.

-Sí…- murmuro Goten

Al día siguiente se dio inicio al primer día del torneo de padres, la familia Son fueron de los primeros en llegar pronto se encontraron con Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks

-Hola ¿cómo están?- preguntaba alegremente Bulma al lado de su esposo e hijo.

-Hola Bulma, muy bien y ustedes…- contestaba la esposa de Goku

Las mujeres siguieron hablando mientras que Goten y Trunks fueron con sus compañeros a alistarse para las competencias.

-Vaya veo que te han hecho venir Vegeta- comentaba Gohan.

-Argg… sólo lo hago porque esta mujer me está obligando, esto es una estupidez y perdida tiempo, que podría gastar entrenando- Reprochaba Vegeta

-Nunca cambia señor Vegeta- Reía Gohan.

Y así dio inicio el torneo con las familias reunidas bajo una plataforma con el profesor iniciando el discurso.

Muy bien niños y niñas, padres y madres de familia buenos días, hoy iniciaremos el fin de semana de la competencia de día de padres el cual consistirá en 2 días de competencias, no hay ganadores ni perdedores solo connivencia familiar, recuerden que todos son buenos y todos son ganadores.

-Bahh el que gane es el mejor padre- anuncio Vegeta dando inicio a la competencia.

Y así iniciaron las competencias dejando a la familia de Trunks y Goten empatados en el primer lugar.

-Muy bien niños hemos llegado a la última competencia del día, tenemos a la familia de Goten y Trunks empatados por el primer lugar y les sigue en segundo lugar la familia de Haruhi, en esta competencia veremos cómo quedan los tres primeros lugares mucha suerte, consistirá en lanzamiento de huevos.

-Muy bien suena sencillo, vamos Goten- decía un entusiasmado Gohan.

-Argg mocoso dónde estabas en la última carrera debimos ganar, más te vale que ahora no me decepciones, deje mi entrenamiento por esta tontería- exigía vegeta

-Pero papá vamos en primer lugar- discutía Trunks.

-Si en primer lugar con los mocosos de Kakarotto, no podemos empatar con esos clase baja debemos ganar, me escuchas ¡ganar!- alegaba Vegeta.

-Sí señor, fuerte y claro- Decía Trunks molesto

Y así comenzó el lanzamiento de huevos, una a una las familias iban perdiendo dejando solamente a Goten, Trunks y Haruhi con sus respectivas parejas, claro que para la familia de Trunks y Goten les era algo difícil ésta competencia ya que no romper el pequeño huevo con sus fuerzas era más que un reto además de lanzarlo con tan poca fuerza para que no saliera disparado a kilómetros de distancia.

Y así fue que Gohan por accidente lanzo el huevo con un poco más de fuerza de lo que debía haciendo que Goten hiciera una serie de acrobacias para lograr atraparlo.

-Vaya buena atrapada Goten- Decía Trunks algo sorprendido.

-Trunks pon atención mocoso- Exclamaba Vegeta al mismo tiempo que la cara del hijo del príncipe Sayayin se vio envuelta con un huevo roto

-Arggg Trunks que pasa contigo pon la vista en el juego no en los oponentes, no dejaremos que el huérfano nos gane, nosotros somos mejores- gritaba Vegeta sin importarle el daño que esas palabras le podían ocasionar al más joven de los Son

-Papá…-susurro Trunks observando como la mirada de su mejor amigo cambiaba por completo

Goten al escuchar la palabra huérfano no pudo evitar que una gran cantidad sentimientos encontrados lo llenaran, eso que siempre trataba de ocultar. Vegeta tenía razón era un huérfano su papá estaba muerto y no iba o más bien no quería regresar para conocerlo, no lo quería.

La competencia terminó y las familias se irían a sus casas a descansar para el día siguiente definir quién sería el ganador.

Esa misma noche en la casa de los Son Milk le servía la cena a sus dos hijos notando que el menor de ellos se encontraba un poco desanimado

-Goten, cariño estás bien casi no has comido, deber comer para tener energías para la competencia de mañana- preguntaba la madre

-Sí mamá… lo que pasa es que comí mucho en la competencia, además no tengo ánimos de ir mañana- Decía el pequeño tratando de convencer a su madre. –Creo que ya me iré a dormir- Decía al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

-Goten… susurro Milk. –Gohan creo que lo mejor es que hables con tu hermano tú sabes de qué- indicó la madre

-Sí, no te preocupes mamá

Gohan entró a la habitación que compartía con su hermano menor y lo encontró ya acostado en su cama dándole la espalda a la cama de su hermano y con los ojos cerrados, Gohan sabía que aun no estaba dormido pero quería parecer estarlo, le extraño que no lo esperara para arroparlo y escuchar una historia antes de dormir.

-Goten… ¿estás despierto?- pregunto el mayor.

.Mhh…- murmuro el más joven de los hermanos

-¿Hoy no quieres que te cuente una historia?, ¿qué quieres que te cuente, la historia de cómo papá venció a la patrulla roja te gustaría? – preguntaba Gohan tratando de animar a su hermano

-No… hoy no tengo ganas de escuchar historias hermano- respondió un dolorido Goten

-Bueno quizá tengas razón es mejor descansar para la competencia- dijo Gohan resignado

-No quiero ir a ninguna competencia hermano- dijo Goten dándose la vuelta en la cama

-Goten… ¿qué te pasa? es por lo que dijo Vegeta verdad

-Sí… - alcanzo a murmurar Goten

-Goten, pero no debes de sentirte así, tú no eres ningún huérfano, nos tienes a mamá y a mi somos tu familia hermanito, no estás solo, nosotros te amamos y siempre estaremos contigo para quererte y protegerte.

-Pero la competencia es para niños con padres y yo no tengo padre- dijo Goten conteniendo las lagrimas

-Pero tú si tienes padre Goten- dijo Gohan tocando la cabeza de su hermano

-Pero… él no está aquí…- dijo Goten con las lagrimas a punto de salir y una voz entrecortada

-Goten… - lamento el mayor

-Cuéntamelo hermano, quiero saber- dijo Goten decidido

-Qué quieres que te cuente – pregunto Gohan

-Cómo pasó… por qué mi papá no está conmigo por qué tuvo que morir- exigió Goten tratando de contener las lágrimas

-Estás seguro- pregunto el mayor.

-Sí… - Respondió el hijo menor de Goku

-Goten como sabrás papá es el hombre más fuerte en el universo, el siempre peleo por salvar La Tierra y que todos podamos vivir en paz, sabes que hubo un temible monstruo llamado Cell, ya te he contado como lo vencí, pero no tuve el valor de contarte lo que pasó antes de que lo venciera. En fin cuando estábamos por vencer a Cell, él uso una de sus últimas cartas bajo la manga, planeo autodestruirse, es decir explotar, planeaba hacerse explotar así mismo y así destruiría a todo el planeta y eso incluía a papá, a mamá a mi e incluso a ti.

- ¿A mí?- pregunto Goten señalándose a sí mismo.

- Así es, en ese entonces tú aun eras muy muy pequeño y estabas en la pancita de mamá- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

-Y entonces que pasó, papá sabía que yo existía- pregunto confundido Goten.

-Sí lo sabía, sabes yo aun no lo sabía, pero sé que el sí, pude sentirlo en su mirada había algo diferente, como si supiera que había algo muy preciado que debía proteger- dijo Gohan ya con los ojos cristalinos colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor.

-Y entonces ¿qué pasó?- Pregunto Goten lleno de curiosidad

-Bueno, papá tenía que evitar que ese monstruo nos destruyera y veras papá conocía una técnica importantísima llamada la teletransportación y se podía transportar en solo segundos a lugares muy lejanos con solo sentir el ki de otras personas- siguió contando Gohan.

-Wow- se impresionó Goten.

-Y entonces para salvarnos, papá tomo al malvado monstruo Cell y lo teletransportó a otro planeta muy lejano al nuestro y ahí fue que el monstruo explotó y papá murió, murió por salvarnos Goten, nos salvo de esa explosión y supongo que lo demás ya lo sabes, sabes que después de eso pude derrotar a Cell usando todas mis fuerzas- explicaba Gohan lo mejor que podía a su pequeño hermano.

-Entonces papá quería que nada me pasara y prefirió morir para salvarnos- preguntaba el menor.

-Así es hermano, papá nos quería tanto a ti, a mí y a mamá que prefirió morir para salvarnos.

-Gracias hermano- Decía Goten al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias ¿por qué Goten?- pregunto Gohan

-Por decirme la verdad, sabes mamá nunca me hablaba de eso y cuando el tema salía todos se quedaban callados y tú me dijiste la verdad, ahora sé que mi papá fue un héroe y que si me quería- contesto Goten.

-Así es, creo que por ahora lo mejor será que duermas Goten y claro que papá si te quiere, incluso más de lo que imaginas- dijo Gohan mientras arropada a su hermano menor.

-Claro que te quiere mi niño- murmuro Milk quien escuchaba a sus hijos desde el otro lado de la puerta cuando comenzó a recordar cuando Goku supo del embarazo de Milk

_Flashback-_

_Era una de las últimas noches que Goku pasaba en su casa con su familia días antes del torneo de Cell. Goku acababa de llevar a Gohan a la cama y entraba a su habitación en la que Milk se encontraba alistándose para dormir._

_-¿Ya se quedó dormido Gohan Goku?- preguntaba la madre_

_-Sí, como un tronco jeje- sonreía Goku_

_Ambos padres se dispusieron a dormir, ambos recostados en su cama, cuando Goku observaba a su esposa, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaban tiempo en familia, siempre ocupado en peleas o entrenamientos que no había podido disfrutar a la maravillosa familia que tenia, una linda esposa y un excelente hijo, Goku seguía observando el rostro lleno de paz de su esposa cuando no pudo evitar sentir algo diferente, no sabía que era así que trato de concentrarse más y ahí estaba, ahora estaba seguro, era un pequeño ki muy pequeño casi indetectable pero ahí estaba él lo sentía._

_-Oye Milk…- decía Goku despertando a su esposa_

_-Sí Goku ¿qué ocurre?- preguntaba Milk a su esposo mientras que este colocaba su mano en su vientre _

_-Milk, est… estás… ¡estás embarazada Milk! Puedo sentir un pequeño ki dentro de ti- Decía Goku con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro colocando su rostro en el vientre de Milk tratando de sentir un más ese diminuto ki_

_-¿Qué qué, embarazada? Lo dices enserio Goku- preguntaba Milk llena de sorpresa_

_-Así es Milk, un bebe tendremos otro niño o niña no lo sé, no crees que es maravilloso- decía Goku lleno de emoción_

_-Pero… oh no Goku, por qué ahora y si ese monstruo llega a matarnos, no quiero que nada le pase a este bebe- decía Milk colocando sus manos en el vientre tratando de proteger a su bebe_

_-Nada le pasara a este niño Milk, nada, te lo prometo que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para proteger a nuestro hijo o hija te lo prometo- dicho esto Goku abrazo a su esposa… _

_Fin flashback-_

Al día siguiente Goten fue el primero en levantarse saltando lleno de entusiasmo sobre su hermano mayor.

-Gohan despierta se nos hará tarde- Dijo Goten sacudiendo a su hermano.

-Vaya te levantaste con muchos ánimos pequeño- Enuncio Gohan mientras se tallaba el rostro.

-Vamos que no llegaremos a tiempo a la competencia debemos ganarle a Trunks- decía Goten aun sobre su hermano

-Pero creí que ya no querías ir, no habías dicho que era sólo para niños con padres- pregunto Gohan

-Sí pero, me di cuenta que tengo al mejor papá de todos y que te tengo a ti- Dijo Goten

-Siendo así pongámonos listos para ir- terminó de decir Gohan

Cuando Gohan terminó de hablar el entusiasmado Goten ya se encontraba en la otra habitación de su hogar.

-Mamá, mamá despierta se nos hará tarde para la competencia- gritaba Goten sobre la cama de su mamá

-Goten, tranquilo hijo. Pensé que habías dicho que ya no querías ir a ninguna competencia- preguntó Milk

-Cambié de opinión- dijo Goten con una típica sonrisa y pose idénticas a la de Goku.

-_Vaya que Gohan es un genio- _pensó Milk- Bien Goten baja de la cama para alistarme y darles de almorzar de acuerdo

-Sí mami- Dijo Goten dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

Llegaron a la competencia encontrándose de nuevo con la familia de Trunks, al parecer a Goten no le incomodó en lo más mínimo ver a Vegeta a pesar de lo que había dicho el día anterior, los niños se separaron del resto para ir a sus respectivos lugares para las competencias

-Oye Goten sucedió algo te vez más animado que ayer- pregunto Trunks

-Mmm… de hecho sí Trunks, ayer me pude dar cuenta que mi hermano es maravilloso sabes, quizá no tenga a mi papá pero sé que el sí me quería y que Gohan es el mejor papá que podría tener- dijo Goten con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno- sonrió Trunks.

Las competencias iniciaron dejando a las tres familias finalistas en una última competencia, las cuales eran la familia de Trunks, Goten y Haruhi, la competencia consistía en una carrera de relevos, primero las madres tenían que llevar a sus hijos en sus espaldas y entregarles el relevo y el niño a los padres, el primero en llegar ganaría el primer puesto y el gran trofeo.

La competencia inicio Milk y Bulma llevaban cargados a Goten y Trunks

-Vaya Trunks no sabía que pesabas tanto- decía Bulma muy cansada, la familia de Haruhi les llevaba ventaja a las esposas de los sayayin hasta que por fin llegaron con Vegeta y Gohan respectivamente.

Milk le entregó sin problemas a Gohan a Goten y el relevo mientras que Bulma se retraso un poco más con Trunks causando la ira de Vegeta

-Vamos mujer date prisa dame al mocoso- gritaba vegeta jalando a Trunks dejándolo caer al suelo

Cuando sonó el silbato del profesor y camino hacia Vegeta y su familia

-Me temo que han quedado descalificados por haber dejado caer a su hijo- decía el profesor entregándoles una tarjeta roja

-Qué cómo que descalificados esto es una tontería- gruñía Vegeta rompiendo la tarjeta

-Ya papá es sólo un juego no es importante- decía Trunks tratando de calmar a Vegeta

Mientras tanto Gohan trató de correr como una persona normal sin usar ninguna clase de fuerza extra quedando en segundo lugar dejando ganar a la familia de Haruhi

La competencia finalizó dejando a la familia de Haruhi en primer lugar llevándose el gran trofeo, a Goten en segundo lugar obteniendo un bonito listón y a Trunks en tercer lugar obteniendo otro listón.

A pesar de que Goten no ganó la competencia ganó algo mucho más grande y eso es saber que su padre siempre lo quiso y que tenia a la mejor familia que un niño podría desear.

_**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**_


End file.
